In order to control a motor, such as hard disk drive motor, a voltage known as back electromotive force (BEMF) can be computed for the respective motor. Such computation is performed by a monitor circuit in the analog domain where a first analog stage estimates the motor's resistance and a second analog stage estimates the motor's voltage. The motor voltage and resistance computation can then be combined in the second analog stage to form the BEMF voltage computation which is provided to a motor controller to facilitate control of the motor. Presently, each analog stage employs multiple front end resistors to perform voltage-to-current conversions from motor sensing elements in order to determine the motor resistance and voltage. The front end resistors require precise matching to enable accurate measurements and this can lead to various issues.